1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved shaving lather forming brush, the structural features of which lie in that it has a uniquely designed pad plate to control the opening and closing of the liquid soap flow and that a central guide tube has a unique installation structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soap is a necessary item during shaving, since we have recognized its cleaning power and lubricative nature by penetrating into the pores to help our shaving. In the conventional way of creating lather, soap (bars or powders) and a small amount of water are placed in a bowl container with a rim, and then the solution is stirred with a brush to produce the lather needed for shaving before it is applied to the beard to be shaved.
Later on because one has to get all the items such as container, brush, soap and water ready, it is very troublesome and has been, therefore, gradually given up in favor of the aerosol method which uses a lather filled with a gas. In this method, the soap solution is first filled in a specially made container and then a gas is also injected into such a container for storage. During use, a special button is pushed down to make both the soap solution and gas spray out together at the same time because the container holds a large quantity of gas. The soap solution rapidly expands and produces a large volume of lather during the spraying of such soap solution and gas.
From the above-said two methods, we can understand that, although the measures are different, their object is to generate lather for shaving. Each of the two methods has advantages and disadvantages of its own. First, to talk about the conventional method, its greatest disadvantage is that it is necessary to get the container, brush, soap and water ready and a continued stirring must be applied to the soap solution to generate lather for shaving. Thus, this way is troublesome and inconvenient. Contrarily, this conventional method uses a brush most valuable to shaving as such a brush can be used to stir the soap solution in the container to generate lather and also to repeatedly brush the beard to remove and clean the dirt and all the grease thereon, thereby facilitating the shaving process. If the brush is wet with hot water for use, it is helpful to soften the beard and thus facilitates shaving.
Now we discuss the aerosol method of creating lather which is most widely used at present, since one does not need to get any container and brush ready, thus saving a lot of trouble, and during use, one only needs to depress its button to easily get the lather needed for shaving. Hence this is, indeed, labor-saving and convenient. However, its defects outweigh its merits, because it is important to inject a gas into the soap solution contained in the container which must be made of a pressureresistant material. If the container is placed close to a flame, a hazard of explosion appears.
In addition to the added costs of the abovesaid specially made container and button, the volume of such a container must be increased to meet the needs of the injected gas, so a similar smaller-sized finished product cannot be made feasible and therefore this causes uneconomy in its packing and transportation.
The aerosol method not only is disadvantageous in costs and storage of the products but also, if compared in practicability with the conventional method, has many defects, i.e. since the lather produced by the conventional method contains more water and less gas, the lather can easily adhere to and deeply penetrate the beard roots. The lather also has a better cleaning and degreasing strength and facilitates razor blade travel. Such lather further makes shaving more comfortable and cleaner, but the lather produced by the aerosol method often contains less water and is sprayed out together with two much gas. Furthermore, the aerosol lather expands in an excessive manner, but lacks adhesive and penetrative power. It therefore merely stays on the beard tips without deeply penetrating the beard roots without any evident effects. Unless the lather is kneaded and applied by the user's hand or applied with a heated towel as a supplementary means, the lather is not very helpful to shaving.
The fountain type brushes for personal use are generally known, but most of their structures differ from that of the present invention, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,550 issued June 21, 1966 to J. N. Laxalt, U.S. Pat. No. 1.056,538 issued Mar. 18, 1913 to D. H. HAWES, and U.S. Pat. No. 717,251 issued Dec. 30, 1902 to H.P. McMILLAN. As to their ways of controlling the opening and closing of the liquid flow, the corresponding opposite holes are used by all of them, i.e. a hole is provided in the hair brush body and another corresponding hole is also provided in the outlet in the container. When the hair brush body is turned to make its hole aligned to the hole in the container in staggered positions, they are in a closed state. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,092,656 issued Apr. 7, 1914 to J. Lynam, the movement of a slot is used to shut or open the outlet hole in the container. All these prior art arrangements are different from the pad plate of the present invention. As to U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,126 issued Sept. 7, 1982 to L. V. NIGRO, although a central guide tube is shown therein, its installation and securement is completely different from that of this invention, and the flowing of the liquid out of its container is by a push of a piston, but this present invention does not have anything as such piston.